


What Ianto heard

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto hears Owen and Tosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ianto heard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto walked into the main part of the Hub, to find it empty. It was unusual for nobody to be there, but not anything to worry about. He turned to head for the stairs to Jack's office when he heard a noise.

"Ooohh God!" a male voice moaned.

That sounds like Owen, he thought, changing direction toward the med-bay.

"God! that feels so good!"

Ianto froze. It was definitely Owen he was hearing, but the medic didn't sound like he was in distress, it sounded like he was enjoying himself.

"Tosh, you are amazing!"

Ianto blushed deep red. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see his team mates having sex, but part of him was curious, besides, what if some alien had gotten into the Hub, and was mimicking Owen.

"You have no idea how long I've needed this."

Ianto took a deep breath and crept over to the rail. He slowly peeked over, steeling himself for a shock.  He grinned  when he saw Tosh and Owen, both fully dressed. He gave a silent thanks for that. Tosh was scratching between Owen's shoulder blades, right on that spot that you could never reach yourself.  Owen had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Ianto shook his head and slowly backed away, careful not to make any noise.

That will teach me to jump to conclusions, He thought, reaching over his shoulder and scratching his back as he walked toward the kitchenette.


End file.
